1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to punching bags, for martial arts or boxing practice, specifically, a method of enhancing accuracy of strikes by audible feedback.
2. Prior Art
One drawback to the standard striking or punching bag is that the user has no aural feedback as to the accuracy of strikes. While visual feedback as to accuracy of strikes may suffice in many situations, during a flurry of blows, it is sometimes difficult to judge the accuracy of strikes. In addition, aural feedback as to accuracy of strikes makes the use of a punching bag more stimulating to the user.
Some inventions have incorporated aural feedback into a striking target, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,099 B2 to Shafik, (2003). The Shafik “Suspendable Talking Apparatus” is a self-contained portable device that may be suspended on a punching bag. However, the Shafik patent requires electronics, which means a higher cost of manufacture and use, than a device that does not require electronics and batteries. Also where electronics are involved, the device is likely to be more fragile, because electronic parts, even in a housing, may be vulnerable to impact. The Shafik patent did not contemplate integration into a punching bag involving multiple points or targets, which could produce aural feedback only upon the target being struck by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,937 B1 to Naegele, (2002), was another attempt to integrate aural feedback into a target. However, the Naegele Patent was essentially a doll containing multiple sensors for application of steady pressure, or squeezing force, and did not contemplate the use of striking targets. The Naegele patent also required electronics to function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,811 to Kyo, (1978), made a clever use of a simple pneumatic compressible device as a striking target. However, the Kyo patent was basically for the practice of power hitting, and did not contemplate multiple striking targets for accuracy training. The Kyo patent did provide for a pressure gauge operated pneumatically to determine the power of strikes, but did not provide for aural feedback to the user upon striking the target.
U.S. Pat. No 4,108,428 to Winterbottom, (1978) consisted of a large spherical compressible striking target with a pressure gauge, to practice power hitting. This patent contemplated that the target would be held by an assistant, or that one target could be incorporated into a full size punching bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,048 to Winterbottom, (1980) added an additional embodiment in which a “pneumatic pressure container” would fit under the outer skin of a punching bag, and be connected to a pressure gauge. Neither of the Winterbottom patents would be helpful in practicing striking accuracy, as neither patent contemplated one or more small targets on a full size punching bag. Also, neither Winterbottom patent contemplated aural feedback, to the user, only visual feedback by means of a pressure gauge.